The present invention relates to a squirrel cage-type article dispenser. In the prior art, article dispensers are well known of various types, sizes and shapes. Article dispensers are employed to dispense a variety of diverse articles. Applicant is unaware of any such article dispenser having all of the features and aspects of the present invention.